Users often create lists that comprise generalized terms and item descriptions. The user is then required to transform these lists of generalized terms into corresponding objects. However, multiple objects can correspond to each generalized term. Conventional systems require the user to perform online searches for each generalized term to return multiple objects without reference to the user's preference or intent when entering the generalized term.
Additionally, after the user selects the appropriate objects, the selected object are typically presented in order of selection or in an order that corresponds to the listing of generalized terms. Without considering the locations associated with each selected object, the user is presented with a random, non-optimized listing of the selected objects.